Lord Alton
Lord Alton is the king of Alton when it was first had parlement. He was born in 1903 and still serve as King today. He has 4 children and a wife. Birth and Childhood He was born in January 4th 1903 in a slum in South Margate. He was always with his mother because he rarely sees his dad. He liked playing in Margate in the beach and likes to play his little boat in the sea. He said the most fun memory that he pushed his toy boat in the River Themes and it crashed into a mill. According to the Aunt Milly','' he had the most wonderful time when he met '''Aunt Milly. "All the time I hear him say is, I loved Aunt Milly, she would have a nice time with me and I will eat all her biscuits! I will never forget his wonderful words." 'Aunt Milly''' (1943)' Politics and Alton foundation He has join the political party 'Labour' and made speeches about United Kingdoms future. He has stopped the London Riots in 1910 and was well known for that. No one spotted that land when the ground erosion started in 1884. When he was in holiday, he spoted the island and he claimed the land as Alton Island. He built farmer huts to keep the economy good in the country. Arrest on island When the hunters in Maunsell (now abandoned sea towers) spotted the island and called the police. The palace was broken and he was taken to the Tower of London and kept locked. Riots started in Ratcliffe and Westcliffe about poor pay checks and even poorer taxes. The police arrived and then got defeated by the Altons. The King visited the island and said '''"Just give them what they want. Take him out and give his 'country' back" King of the UK Wife reappears and raised children In 1952, he was alone until he met his long lost wife when she disappeared in WW2. He has raised children called Tyler, Hunter,Charlie and Bryson. He loved playing with them. Visit of the Swedish King When the Swedish King arrived to Alton in 1972, he had offered to give out some Swedish people because of the population boom in Sweden. They started moving citizens into Alton island and then what is now today. Kings Garden Built When the population went 1,000,00, the Alton King built a palce and a parlement building to move the king into a new home. Acording to the servant, He has hired 121 maids, 62 workers and 122 chefs. In 1992 a fire started and nearly destroyed the palace. Achieved a world record In 2003, he won a world award for being the most longest king serving a country. He had recived that award and the family did celebratied at the Kings Gardens. Ending the Westclife riots In 2008, he won an Noble Peace Price of stoping the Westclife Riots. The Kings Police and the Goverment was there and made his speach in the Ratclife Area of Forest Glee. Millons of people celebrated in the park and had a big festival in the Tri-Hammer Park Category:Alton Category:People Category:Alton Category:People